


Happy Birthday to Me

by l_P_o_R_v_2_e_4



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sassy Draco, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 17:14:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14720276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_P_o_R_v_2_e_4/pseuds/l_P_o_R_v_2_e_4
Summary: Just a small bit of fun about that one time when Harry catches Draco in the Greenhouse.





	Happy Birthday to Me

* * *

 

 

“Don't be absurd, Potter!” Draco snarled slamming his hand down onto Professor Sprouts desk...causing the woman's coffee mug to rattle. He glared at the prat blocking the exit. “I wasn't trying to steal Tentacula seeds!”

 

Harry locked the greenhouse door, turned to Draco and crossed his arms, “Okay. Prove it. Let me check your pockets.”

 

“In your dreams, Potter. This is just your pathetic way of trying to touch my crotch.”

 

Harry rolled his eyes at the irritating blond, even as a blush spread across his cheeks. “Here's the deal, Malfoy. Let me check your pockets and if there are no seeds, I'll be your servant for the day. BUT, if I find the seeds, you have to climb the Whomping Willow and proclaim, “Harry Potter is the best looking guy at Hogwarts.”

 

A smirk spread across Draco's face making Harry gulp.

 

“Fine. Have at me, Potter.”

 

Harry's hand moved cautiously into the pockets...nothing! How was that possible?! Just that morning after Potions class, he had overheard Draco talking with Pansy about snatching something from the greenhouse. Had even caught the guy walking toward the Tentacula plants.

 

Harry's defeated expression made Draco extremely happy. “Find those seeds, Potter?”

 

“Shut it, Malfoy.”

 

Draco grinned. He never wanted the seeds. It was the strawberries from the Weasley's table he needed. The twins had created a crossbreed that if swallowed made the person so horny they'd fuck whomever they saw first. It would be a joke on Goyle and Crabbe. They'd both eat one and then...yeah.

 

Draco walked over to the Weasley's table and plucked off a strawberry. “Since you're my servant for the rest of the day, I have a few tasks for you. But first...eat this.”

 

Harry ate the strawberry.

 

Malfoy grinned with evil delight as he started unbuttoning his pants. “Happy Birthday to me!”

 


End file.
